The Only Chance
by RaucousLaughter
Summary: Ron and Hermione share a dance at Bill and Fleur's wedding. It could be their last and only chance to do this, but Hermione doesn't want to think about that, she just wants to enjoy herself. From Hermione's P.O.V.


I looked at myself in the mirror for a long time. My hair was swept up in sleek curls, a touch of makeup accentuated my features, making my brown eyes look larger and brighter, and a shimmery lilac dress flattered the curves of my body. Yes, I had shocked everyone at the Yule Ball in fourth year with an almost complete transformation, but then I'd only been a fifteen year-old girl. Now, here I stood, a seventeen, nearly eighteen year-old woman- an of age witch- and I'd never felt more beautiful, despite what Ron's Great- Aunt Muriel had just said about me "_bad posture and skinny ankles." _ It wasn't her opinion I cared about. I'd felt a swelling of pride as Mrs. Weasley had jumped to defend me. Ginny had shook her head and mouthed _"you look great," _before making a face behind her aunt's back which had even caused Fleur to laugh. "Don't listen to her, Hermione," Mrs. Weasley had whispered. "Ron will think you look stunning." Hermione had blushed furiously. Did _everyone _know? I'd taken that as my cue to leave Fleur alone with the Weasleys and her mum. But I hadn't quite been ready to go down and join the fray.

I wasn't only staring at my refection in the mirror to admire myself. With all the wedding guests, the bathroom at the Burrow was just about the only place where one could go to be uninterrupted. Come to think of it, even on a normal day that was usually the case. I needed this time alone to contemplate. The small beaded bag on the counter seemed to stare at me with life of its own. Inside was everything Harry, Ron, and I would need on our journey. I'd sifted through the books a few days ago and brought only the essentials...still wondering if they were enough. I'd packed us extra clothes- muggle clothes that didn't stand out- and essence of dittany, for injuries, which terrified me the most. What kind of injuries would we sustain, if any? To everyone else this bag would seem like just the average accessory, something cute to go with the fancy dress. I'd practiced the undetectable extension charm numerous times before getting it just right...before making it large enough to hold all we required. I sighed, gazing at the bag. It was nearly time for the wedding to begin. I'd vowed not to worry, not to think about our pending journey to find Horcruxes. Today, I wouldn't think about Voldemort. I wouldn't think about my parents or worry about their safety. I only wanted to celebrate Bill and Fleur with everyone else- to enjoy what could be our very last day of fun in a long while. Even the boys didn't know about the beaded bag. I didn't want them to know I'd prepared to make a quick escape just yet. Not today. A knock came at the door.

"Just a minute" I said, breathing in deeply, steeling myself. I grabbed the bag from the counter and opened the door to find Ginny there.

"Thought I better use the loo before I put on that dress," she smiled, brushing past me. I returned her look with a smile of my own and I was grateful she couldn't see the turmoil rumbling around inside me. She knew Harry, Ron, and I were up to something, that we weren't returning to Hogwarts, and she'd been taking it rather well all summer. Perhaps she was in as much denial as her mother. I had no doubt in my mind that Mrs. Weasley would be angry with her husband and the twins when she discovered they'd played a part in turning the ghoul into a Spattergroit infected Ron. Still, it was better than the alternative. If Ron was thought to be missing...I couldn't bring myself to think about what they'd do to him and his family. This thought made me think of my parents again and tears almost came. I had to put them from my mind. They were safe. It was for the best. I had no other choice.

I left the house and walked gracefully out to backyard, towards the marquee. I spotted Ron talking to Harry. Well, I knew it was Harry, but nobody else would. He'd drunk polyjuice potion containing the hairs of a red-headed muggle boy from Ottery St. Catchpole. He was telling everyone he was A Weasley cousin, Barny. I beamed as I walked towards them. Ron looked extremely handsome in gray and blue dress robes that brought out his eyes. His hair had clearly been combed, and though I liked how it looked when it was a bit messy (I'd never tell him that), this was a nice effect. His jaw dropped slightly when he saw me.

"**Wow, you look great!"** He said rather breathlessly, blinking his eyes. My face warmed and my smile spread wide. This was just the reaction I'd hoped for. Lately he'd been giving me many compliments, which I appreciated, but sometimes they seemed unwarranted. This time, however he sounded completely genuine.

"**Always the tone of surprise,**" I teased, tossing his own line back at him. He grinned at me, a special look I knew was only mine. I didn't think Harry noticed. He was taking invitations from various Weasleys and Delacours. **"Your Great-Aunt Muriel doesn't agree, I just met her upstairs while she was giving Fleur the tiara. She said 'Oh dear, is this the Muggle-born?' and then, 'Bad posture and skinny ankles.'**" I rolled my eyes to show it hadn't really hurt my feelings.

"**Don't take it personally, she's rude to everyone," **said Ron. He appeared as though he'd have a few choice words for his Great-Aunt later.

"**Talking about Muriel?" ** asked George as he and Fred came back up the aisle. Ron looked at his brother as if to say "who else," and I nodded.

"**Yeah, she's just told me my ears are lopsided," **he mused**. "Old bat. I wish old Uncle Bilius was still with us, though; he was a right laugh at weddings."**

"**Wasn't he the one who saw a Grim and died twenty-four hours later?" **I asked Ron, who nodded.

"**Well, yeah, he went a bit odd toward the end,"** George admitted and Fred said,

"**But before he went loopy he was the life and soul of the party," He used to down an entire bottle of firewhisky, and then run onto the dance floor hoist up is robes, and start pulling bunches of flowers out of his-"**

"**Yes, he sounds like a real charmer,"** I cut him off, not wishing to hear more, though I found it quite amusing. Harry, or rather cousin Barny, burst out laughing and I couldn't help but join in.

"**Never married, for some reason," **Ron shrugged, completely serious.

"**You amaze me,**" I said, shaking my head at him, giggling. He did amaze me for so many reasons. I was so distracted, looking fondly at Ron and laughing at him that I didn't notice the tall, dark-haired figure until he spoke.

"**You look vunderful." **I turned to see none other than Viktor Krum, standing a few feet from me, eyeing me with admiration. My face flushed. Out of my peripheral vision, I could see Ron's features twist in a scowl and I could see his ears were a bright red. I gulped, feeling completely naked.

"**Viktor!" **My voice came out shrilly, and flustered, I dropped the beaded back, which thudded on the ground. I flinched, hoping no one noticed. "** I didn't know you were-goodness-it's lovely to see-how are you?" **I stumbled, nerves fluttering in my stomach.

"**How come you're here?" **Ron asked rudely. I looked down to the ground, Viktor held out his invitation. Ron glared at the invitation as though it was a fake. I moved slightly closer to Ron, who looked like fire was about to spurt from his ears.

"**Fleur invited me," **Viktor said, as thought it should have been obvious. Harry deftly moved to take Viktor's invitation and show him to his seat. Fred and George were chortling as they followed suit with two of Fleur's cousins. I rolled my eyes at them and turned to Ron.

"You don't have to be rude," I whispered, placing a hand softly on Ron's arm. He came back to reality, his expression softening a bit. He fixed me with an unreadable stare. Harry returned and Ron relaxed a little. George came to gather us, saying we'd better get a move on and we all took our seats. The music swelled and I giddily turned around in my seat to get a better look at the bridal party.

"**Ooooh!" **I squealed as I saw Gabrielle and Ginny marching down the aisle in matching gold dresses. They both looked gorgeous. I heard Harry sigh next to me as Ginny passed. I knew what he was feeling. I knew he regretted ending it with Ginny, and that if we made it back again, he'd try to work it out with her. I could see it in his eyes, he cared for her deeply. That's why he'd had to break up with her. He couldn't risk endangering her. For that, I was envious. At least he _could _protect her that way. The one I loved would be on the journey with me, which made me grateful, but then he'd also be out there in the thick of it. All three of our lives would be in jeopardy. I couldn't think about that right now. Instead, I grabbed Ron's hand and squeezed it. He seemed taken aback, but he didn't let go. He squeezed my hand tightly and looked at me affectionately. A dazzling Fleur had entered the marquee and was making her way down the aisle. I beamed, happy tears gathering in my eyes. I looked from Fleur to Bill, who stood at the front, looking as handsome as ever. We sat and listened as the beautiful ceremony commenced. Unseen by anyone, my hand stayed in Ron's. I cried throughout, Ron offering me a handkerchief. Up on the alter, even Ginny cried. I saw her glance at Harry several times and I looked at my friend to see longing in his eyes. Well, if he was going to be convincing as Barny Weasley, he'd need to stop ogling Ginny, eventually. When Bill and Fleur were announced as husband and wife, everyone clapped and cheered vigorously and the music struck up again.

"**Smooth,"** said Ron as the chairs disappeared, replaced by small tables and a dance floor. Waiters appeared with drink trays and hors'd oeuvres.

"**We should go and congratulate them!"** I said, gushing. The newlyweds were kissing in a remote area of the garden, looking smitten. People were coming up to them.

"**We'll have time later." **Ron said said as he grabbed three butterbeers. **"Hermione, cop hold, let's grab a table...Not there! Nowhere near Muriel-" **He glanced around for a table and I took a butterbeer. Most tables were filling up quickly or were full of relatives Ron didn't seem to want to talk to just yet. Finally we spotted one where Luna sat alone.

"**All right if we join you?" **asked Ron, pulling out a chair for me, not waiting for a reply.

"**Oh yes. Daddy's just gone to give Bill and Fleur our present," **she said airily.

"**What is it, a lifetime supply of Gurdyroots?" **joked Ron.I tried to kick him as he sat but got Harry instead. "sorry," I mouthed. Ron was oblivious to the whole exchange. The music changed and Luna got up to dance.

"**She's great, isn't she? Always good value," **Ron said, sipping his butterbeer. He placed a hand gently on my knee and I gave him a smile. My heart fluttered. He certainly was being affectionate today, not that I was complaining. The romantic wedding atmosphere was having a very positive affect. His face dropped as Viktor Krum stormed up to us. His ears were threatening fire again.

"**Who is that man in the yellow?" **demanded Viktor, glancing hard in the direction of a man with long silvery hair. He could only be Luna's father. They were dancing together in a way that went completely against the music, but they didn't seem to notice.

"**That's Xenophilius Lovegood, and he's the father of a friend of ours," **Ron told him defiantly, standing to match Viktor's height. ** "Come and dance," ** he added, blushing intensely, eyes boring into me. I paused for a moment, shocked. It wasn't a question. I rose from my chair, taking Ron's hand and we left Viktor to talk with cousin Barny. For what seemed like the millionth time, my face was afire. We strolled through the crowd, onto the dance floor and found a spot that wasn't too congested. The music was fast, but we didn't dance right away. Ron was still looking around anxiously, as if he were worried Viktor had followed us. His hand was still in mine. I began to sway with the music, urging Ron to join, gazing at him warmly.

"Thank you," I said. "I was actually hoping you'd ask me to dance."

"Suppose I didn't really do it properly. Sorry," he said sheepishly, eyes moving to the floor. Not sure what came over me, I raised my hand to his chin and tilted his head back up, so his eyes would meet mine.

"Well, I'd love to," I said firmly. He smiled sweetly and as if on cue, the music changed to a slower tune. Ron gave me a nervous look, clearing his throat, but I did my best to remain confident. I moved in closer and wound my arms around his neck. They fit perfectly, though I had to reach quite high. His arms encircled my waist, tentatively at first, but as we moved together with the music, he must have become more comfortable. My heart raced in my chest, I thought it might burst through. We'd never been this close before. I'd dreamed of this kind of closeness for so long, but in reality it was so much better than anything my imagination could produce. On our last journey aboard the Hogwarts Express we'd admitted our feelings for one another, but had determined that now was not the time to start a relationship. It would alienate Harry and only distract us from our mission. But now, dancing with Ron to some unknown Celestina Warbeck song, I didn't care. Tonight we were together, as far as I was concerned. This could very well be the only time we ever got to dance together. _No! _I cursed myself for thinking that way. _Not today. You cannot think about the what ifs today!_

"You don't need to be jealous of Viktor," I said softly. I had to stand on my toes to get my lips close to his ear.

"Please, let's not discuss _him_ while we dance."

"I'm serious," I said, pinching him on the arm. "Don't you recall what I said on the train?"

"Yeah," he said dreamily, his eyes wide.

"I meant it. I'm yours. Always have been," I told him. If it was possible, we drew even closer. I rested my head on his chest and could hear his strong, glorious heartbeat. He leaned in, his warm breath on my neck, sending shivers through my body. "Good." he whispered. I wished the song would carry on all night, but I knew it couldn't. Our eyes met and it could have been my imagination, but I felt our lips drawing closer. Something was in his eyes that told me he was going to kiss me. I braced myself. This was happening. Then, suddenly, the slow music ended, replaced by an upbeat song. The rest of the world came flooding back to me and Fred and George nearly knocked us over, dancing wildly. Ron looked like he wanted to kill them both, the knots in my stomach leaving me as quickly as they'd come. The moment was over. Fred had grabbed me and started twisting with me, Ginny rushed over, her loose hairs flying in her face as she grabbed Ron and began dancing with him. Ron and I shared a weak, sorrowful smile, acknowledging what we'd missed. Who knew when the chance would come again? Even now, if another slow song came, it would seem forced, wouldn't it? Surely we couldn't recreate what had just happened, though it would be worth a try. Unfortunately we did not get another opportunity.

The music stayed fast for the rest of the evening and all of us cut loose. Though I wanted an excuse to be close to Ron again, I had to admit that I was having a wonderful time. I looked around for Harry on the dance floor, but he was nowhere to be found. I sensed that Ginny was looking for him too. Luna showed us an odd jig and the twins mimicked her in a lively fashion.

"That's it!" she said encouragingly.

"By George, we've got it!" Fred said with enthusiasm.

"Yes Fred, I believe we're naturals." Ginny guffawed and I held on to Ron for support as the laughter caused a great stitch in my side. Ron spun me, dipped me, and we jumped, twisted, and laughed heartily. Even if we weren't wrapped in each others' arms, we were still enjoying each other and that was all that mattered.

"Anybody else thirsty?" Ginny asked, her voice barely audible over the din.

"Extremely," I said. "And my feet are killing me!"

"I took my shoes off ages ago!" exclaimed Ginny, pointing to a corner where her golden shoes were laying out of the way.

"Good idea," I said. "Ron, I have to sit down, I'm sorry," I said, grabbing hold of his sleeve.

"You sit, I'll get us more drinks. I'm parched as well." He kissed the top of my head and I started. A panic look crossed his face. He looked as startled by this action as I was, but it had been a reflex and it had felt natural. I smiled to show it was okay. He disappeared in the crowd and it took me a moment to collect myself.

"See you in a bit," I said to Ginny, waving as I searched for Harry.

"It isn't what you think it is, young man!" I heard Xenophelius Lovegood calling, right hand was raised, his left hand clamped around a necklace of some kind. I looked to see who he was talking to and saw it was Viktor. He looked angry and he walked away from Mr. Lovegoodwithout acknowledging him. I spotted Harry at a table alone and joined him. I didn't realize I was so out of breath until sitting down.

"**I simply can't dance anymore," **I told Harry, pulling off on of my heels to rub the ball of my foot. . Relief washed over me . "**Ron's gone looking to find more butterbeers. It's a bit odd, I've just seen Viktor storming away from Luna's father, it looked like they'd been arguing." **Harry didn't appear to be listening, his eyes were fixed on something. **"Harry are you okay?" **I asked, concerned. Then I saw it. The silvery blue Patronus stood before us, parting the crowd.

"_**The ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming." **_ The deep, stately voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt issued from the Patronus. I sat dumbfounded for a second. _They are coming? Who? _Harry had risen, his wand out.

"Death Eaters!" he half-yelled at me, practically pulling me from my chair. I hobbled, struggling to put my shoe back on and stumbled after him. _Ron! Where was Ron? _Harry and I entered the throng, people screamed and Disapparated around us. It was utter chaos. I searched for Ron, my heart pounding once more, and not in the delightful way it had when we were dancing.

"**Ron! Ron, where are you?" **I screeched in desperation. My eyes darted over the crowd, my chest constricting. I knew we had to get out, but I wouldn't leave without him! Searching for Ron in a crowd half full of Weasleys was almost impossible. Every time I thought I caught a glimpse of him, it turned out to be someone I'd never even met. Tears burned, streaming down my face. I felt Harry grab my hand. I couldn't remember ever feeling so panicked.

"**Ron, Ron!" **I sobbed. Where _was_ he! Suddenly I saw him, running towards us, his arm outstretched. I grabbed hold of his sweaty hand and picturing a place I remembered from childhood the familiar hooklike feeling of Apparition took hold in my stomach and we were gone.


End file.
